The Black Plague
by IGOTTCLOUDs
Summary: What happens to the Hidden Cloud Village when it's struck by an epidemic... called the Black Plague?  How will Konoha help the Hidden Cloud Village?


**The Black Plague**

**Story Note: **This is my first fan fiction…. So be patient with me.

This fan fiction takes place about two months before Naruto returns to Konoha from his two and a half years of training with Jiraiya.

o o o o

**Chapter 1: The Infected Stranger.**

It was an ordinary day over at the Hidden Village in the Clouds. Old people were playing shõgi on their porches, two Jõnins were chasing after three kids that were skipping school, and many of the villagers were walking around the stores browsing or complaining about some of the items being sold. A villager and a clerk was arguing so loud it disrupted the little peace the village had as their argument grabbed the attention of many bystanders.

"You expect me to pay what?" asked the villager in an angry tone.

"I know you heard me the first five times…. it even says it on the sign." replied the

Clerk as he pointed at the price tag underneath the item that the villager was

referring to.

Still not believing what he was hearing the villager said "So your telling me you want

987 ryo for two pieces of carrots?" He paused a while getting more angry by the second.

"This is Bullcrap! That little piece of shit can't even feed my pet hamster!"

The villager's wife stepped up a little. "It can't even satisfy the hungry little cockroaches

that's been living in your underwear Kegan."

Ignoring the disturbing comment he just heard the clerk picked up the conversion from where

it stopped. " Take it or leave it…. and hurry up with your decision, I have other people needs to attend to."

Kegan the villager turned his head to whisper into his wife's ear. "If you dare speak to in public like that again don't be surprised if you have an accident while walking down the stairs tomorrow… or would you rather another personal session with Mr. Wiggles? He's been waiting to have a long chat with you Mrs. Giggles for a while now."

Kegan's wife quickly covered her crotch with her hands at the same time Kegan looked down at his pants.

"_No!" _she thought "_I can't go though that again, the last time I was with Mr. Wiggles … _(which was last week_) I couldn't pee or walk straight for days. I still have red marks down there from that night_. The wife nodded her head so fast the bystanders were getting dizzy from moving along with her.

Staring at his wife's chest_… "Me and Mr. Wiggles is going to have a good time tonight." _thought Kegan and in response Mr. Wiggles rose up a little as if to nod in agreement. After thinking about all the things he going to do to his wife tonight, Kegan remembered he was in a conversation and turned his head back towards the clerk. "I'll take it… after you change the price to 150 ryo."

Laughing so hard he needed to catch his breath for a second. "Are you the poor or are you just an idiot?'

"Change the price before I shove my right foot up your -"

Interrupting Kegan with his loud burst of laughter the clerk pushed Kegan lightly and said "Your not going to do anything you punk ass midget-" he stopped mid-sentence when he and also the other villagers noticed someone coming into the village from the from he front entrance gate. When the shadow of the stranger got closer, everybody first noticed the way the outsider walked as if she was bridge of death. Her eyes hung so low you'd probably just think she was just some lost drunk, until you see the insides of her mouth… they were pitched black and there were black spots on the side of her neck, forehead, and left arm. She spoke when she was a few inches away from the clerk. "I need help…" *cough* "I've been infec- *cough cough* ted." The women fell and before she could fall head first the clerk caught her.

"Infected with what?" asked Kegan.

Before she could answer she sneezed on the clerk's hands that were holding her steady.

"The black plague" she answer. Then she mindlessly coughed any times in front of the clerk and Kegan before passing out.


End file.
